Harry Potter and the Messenger of Evil
by A. R. Marriana
Summary: A new first year girl comes to Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year.Who is she?Find out in...HARRY POTTER AND THE MESSENGER OF EVIL((and finally, at long last...Chapter 13!!!))
1. ~~Chapter 1~~

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, you guys already know this so I'll shut up and write.  
  
Author Note: I'm doing this because I've been writing fanfictions forEVER now but I never let anyone read them much less put them up on a sight.By the way, please read and review.This is my first published story ever so be nice.  
  
Chapter 1-Alexis  
  
Harry Potter woke up on a dull rainy Thursday in the smallest bedroom on 4 Privet Drive to the shrill ring of his repaired alarm clock.He slowly sat up grabbing his glasses and looking around.It was August 18, a fortnight from begining of first term at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry had still not done any of his homework or any of his shopping for supplies.You see, it was rather difficult to do the homework even if he wanted to.That's because his aunt and uncle despised magic of any kind with every ounce of their souls.They had been trying to stamp all the magic out of Harry since he first arrived at their doorstep 15 years ago and currently had his magical supplies locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and he usually had to do all homework in secret.  
  
He stretched yawning and got up.He looked over at Hedwig's empty cage.She was still off delivering a letter to Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.Sirius, a man wrongly convicted of murdering a street full of people, was currently trying to get his name cleared by the Ministry. If this was done, then Harry could go and live with his godfather, but until then, he had to put up with the miserable Dursleys.  
  
At that moment, Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, rapped at the door. "Are you up yet?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry muttered.Petunia hadn't heard this and knocked again.  
  
"Wake up, the bacon's on the stove and you better not let it burn." she then walked away downstairs and into the kitchen where Dudley and Vernon Dursley, Harry's cousin and uncle, sat at the table.Dudley was whining about how hungry he was when Harry walked into the kitchen, hair disheveled and messed up like usual.  
  
At that same moment...  
  
Alexis woke up to the rays of the morning sun coming in through her window.She groaned slightly.She got up and stretched.Today she would go to Diagon Alley to pick up her supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts.Alexis was a short 11 year old girl with shoulder-length black air, emerald green eyes and a very bad temper when she was angry.  
  
Alexis walked down the stairs into a shabby kicthen.Her house was less shabby then the Burrow but not by much.It was because of her father's current job, Alexis had reasoned with herself before.She poured herself some cereal and flicked on the tv.Because her father was a wizard, they were of course in touch with the wizarding world.On the news was a large heading at the top of the screen: You Know Who's Sighting, Fact or Fiction?The Minister was interviewing a witch who claimed to have seen Voldemort around her area,which happened to be Alexis's also.Cornelius Fudge didn't seem to believeing as he asked the questions with a kind of bored curiosity.He still didn't believe that Voldemort coul have possibly risen again.  
  
Alexis sighed and watched boredly.As the broadcast came to an end, Fudge told the wizarding world not to worry, that the situation is probably just a fluke and not even really a situation at all.Alexis shook her head solemnly and finished off her cereal. 


	2. ~~Chapter 2~~

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, you guys already know this so I'll shut up and write.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry walked up to his room after a long day of chores.At the same minute he walked in, a small brown ball hurled itself into his room throught the small window.He caught it before it could hit him right in the forehead.The small owl flapped it's wings energetically as Harry attempted to get the letter off of it's leg.Immediatly, he saw the familiar handwriting of his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum and Dad said that, if you wanted, you could come stay with us for the remainder of the summer since we all know how horrible the Dursleys have come to be.We can come pick you up via Portkey if you'd like.We're going to Diagon Alley this afternoon so reply as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
Harry practically sighed with relief as he turned the paper over and started to write a reply.  
  
Ron,  
  
I'd love to come.I'll get my things out of the cupboard and wait for your arrival.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
He then grabbed for the owl who was flyng around in cricles hooting excitedly."Come on, Pig.I need to send this back to Ron!" Harry exclaimed and the small owl came down and plopped onto his hand.Harry quickly tied the note to Pig's leg and sent him off.Harry quietly went downstairs and made sure the Dursleys were occupied with the television in the family room before heading quietly to the cupboard.He took out a hairpin and picked the lock util he heard the click.He opened the door quietly and stepped in to grab his stuff when all of a sudden, the door slammed shut behind him and he heard Dudley yell. "Mum!Mum, look Harry was trying to get his things!"Harry thought angrily, 'He sure hasn't matured much has he?' Soon Uncle Vernon was at the door to to the cupboard.  
  
"Since you're already in there you can stay." he said a hint of angry joy in his voice.  
  
Harry sighed.How was he supposed to get out if he couldn't use his magic?Underage wizards and witches weren't allowed to use their magic til they were the age of 17 and that was a long way off.  
  
Suddenly he heard a small pop from upstairs.Ron had arrived, and it couldn't have been at a worse time.Harry listened as Ron walked around upstairs trying to quietly look for Harry.The Dursleys sat in the family room totally unsuspecting.Dudley seemed satisfied enough now that he'd gotten Harry locked in his cupboard, away from his friends.Ron, having not seen Harry upstairs, sarted to slowly and quietly go downstairs.Harry heard Ron stop in front of the cupboard and look around.Harry ran to the door and lightly tapped on it.Ron jumped back a bit surprised.  
  
"Harry, is that you?Why are you in there?" he asked whispering so the Dursleys, sitting in the next room, wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Yes it's me, and I'll explain on the way.Now, unlock the door, and let's get out of here." he whispered hurriedly.He heard Ron fumble with the lock on the door and soon it was open showing a rather tall and matured Ron standing, holding the door open.The two looked at each other for a brief moment, surprised at how they had changed over the summer.Harry had gotten taller and more hansome as did Ron.Ron's hair had now grown a little, it was still curly and as red as ever.He was the one who had changed the most now as he was at least a few good inches above Harry.  
  
"Well, come on then." Ron finally said and Harry turned around to grab all his things, excluding Hedwig.Once he had gathered them all into one trunk he walked out of the cupboard and started toward the stairs, Ron following going on about the Quidditch finals and what he thought the Wimbourne Wasps's chances of winning the Tournament were.All uf a sudden a loud shriek filled the air from the bottom of the steps.The two boys turned around and saw Petunia pale and screaming for Vernon.She had oviously seen Ron's wand sticking out of his back pocket and had gotten alarmed.Harry dropped the trunk and ran the rest of the way up the stairs heading toward his room for Hedwig's cage.He grabbed it quickly, thankful that she was out sendig post.He ran back down the stairs, Ron close behind and ran head on into Vernon.Harry backed up after nearly knocking the man over.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Vernon asked angrily.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just wanted to leave it there so more people will review. 


	3. ~~Chapter 3~~

Chapter 3  
  
Ron and Harry both looked up at Vernon sternly. Harry spoke up first, "We were just leaving." he made a move to pass up Vernon.The big man stepped in the way and took what looked like a Muggle newspaper out of Ron's hand.  
  
"What's this you've got here?" he asked turning it around in his big hands.All of a sudden, he disappeared with a pop.Petunia screamed as she'd been standing near the doorway eyeing Harry and Ron who now looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Alexis walked out of her small house heading toward Diagon Alley alone, her moneybag light but sufficient for school shopping.She came upon The Leaky Cauldron pub and stepped inside.Tom, the inkeeper, smiled to her from behind the bar and she smiled back heading to the back of the shop where she stepped out to face the brick wall.She took out her wand, which she had bought earlier along with a few uncommon potions ingrediants and some Dark Arts books (her father seemed to think these would be important in her upcoming years of training).She tapped the wall in the appropriate spots and watch the bricks break away forming the entrance to Diagon Alley.(A/N: In the movie this was way cool!)The streets were particularily busy with young Hogwarts witches and wizards rushing to get there things.Alexis walked down looking in the windows of the shops wondering where to start.She decided to purchase her lighter school supplies first so she wouldn't have to carry around all the heavy things the rest of the day.On the way there, she passed Hermione who stopped and looked at her rather oddly.Alexis, not knowing her at the time kept on walking but glanced back after a few seconds wondering what the girl was staring at.  
  
After getting parchment, ink, and some quills, she headed over to the bookstore.She bought the basic ones needed for first years then pulled out some of her own money, which was in a bag that was quite full.She'd gotten all this by saving up pocket money and there had to be money worth at least 50 galleons total.She picked out a book by Vindictus Viridian called "Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch your friends and beffudle your enemies with the latest revenges:Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Toungue-Tying and Much, Much More). She then left to go to the Apothecary to get the needed ingrediants.This time, she didn't buy anything but what was on the list.She went over to buy her cauldron and came out with the cheepest she could buy without posing a hazard.She wanted to save some of her own money for something a little more...fun perhaps.  
  
Alexis walked to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got fitted for her Hogwarts robes.Much to her dislike, Madame Malkin made the robes a bit bigger then they should have been saying that Alexis would grow out of them if she hadn't.Alexis had scowled but didn't say anything.  
  
After standing on a stool for quite a while, Alexis was given her robes and left for Eyelops Owl Emporium. As she stepped in, a few of the animals began to make noise watching her closely.She glanced around at all the owls and cats and even the rats.She pulled out the moneybag her father had given to her.A young light brown owl watched her curiously from a cage near the counter.She looked up at it and it hooted softly.  
  
Alexis went up to the counter, the owl watching her, and told the lady that she wanted the brown owl sitting near the corner.After payin 15 K'nuts for it, she and the owl left the store.She looked down at the list and, seeing that she had bought everything, headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. 


	4. ~~Chapter 4~~

Disclaimer:I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to it but I do own my characters so if you haven't seen them in the books before, they're mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Uncle Vernon looked around the top room of the Burrow with a sort of fearful curiousity.His face was a pale purple mixed with red from his anger as the truth started to sink into his large, thick head.  
  
He jumped as an explosion went off in a room below the one he was in.He slowly looked around the room from the Chudley Cannons bedsheets to the bird cage with a tiny brown owl hooting excitedly in it.He scowled and moved toward the door, his footsteps making a horrible racket for those below.  
  
Ginny, who had been strudying in the family room, looked up at the cieling curiously.  
  
"Ron?Harry?" she yeled up and moved to the bottom of the stairs.By then, Uncle Vernon had made his way to the top of them. Ginny gasped and Uncle Vernon eyed her clothes(which were witch's robes) suspiciously.  
  
"Mum....er, we have company...." she started to say.She looked him up and down once more then ran off. Uncle Vernon huffed impatiently and started down the steps when suddenly there was a loud pop and Vernon was rapidly changing colors.He went from hot pink to neon green to a bright orange.Gales of laughter came from the top of the steps as Vernon looked down at his deep purple hands.His jaw dropped,surprised, and he turned around nearly losing balance.Ginny and Mrs. Weasley then appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
For a moment, neither said anything.Ginny burst out laughing and Mrs. Weasley scowled."Fred!George!What have you done to him?!" she yelled angrily  
  
The pair continued to laugh and Mrs.Weasley's face reddened as she walked up the stairs toward Vernon who backed up.  
  
"Oh dear, here, let me help you..." Mrs.Weasley said but the man just shook his head and continued backing up the stairs.  
  
"I don't trust your kind, I don't." he said defiantly. The twins burst out laughing again and Ginny smiled with silent giggles.  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked past Mr.Dursley angrilly,"This isn't funny you two!Just wait till your father finds out about this." she shook her head muttering disapprovingly, "Attacking Muggles...."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Alexis sat on the floor of her room with her supplies spread out around her.She checked them off her list one by one.  
  
Her father was away on some buisness he had told her about yesterday afternoon. Alexis seized this opportunity after she had finished looking over her list. She silently crept down into the basement which served as a dungeon and looked around.It was a lot like Snape's classroom with jars of the most bizzarre objects and a steaming cauldron near the left corner of the room.A tall bookcase lined the far wall in front of Alexis.  
  
She made her way slowly to the large surplus of volumes and nocels. Most were guides.Guides to dark things which were mainly read and written by skilled, trained wizards.  
  
Alexis ran her right hand down the spines of the books as she walked along the bokcase reading the titles carefully. She grabbed the sliding ladder and stepped onto the first rung looking at the vast assortment of books that sat in front of her.She pushed the ladder to the left a few yards and stepped onto the second rung.Alexis found the book she wanted, a thick book covered in a dark tough leather.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud bang from an explosion that came from the front door.Alexis stuffed the book under her robes and ran upstairs.She chanced a glance at the front door where a few whisps of smoke were clearing.She ran to her room gatherin her things.She heard loud voices from outside as she grabbed her owl's cage, her trunk, and her cloak and headed toward the fireplace.She disappeared into it(using Floo Powder) just as the men in dark robes came running in.  
  
Back at the Burrow...  
  
Mr.Weasley walked in muttering somthing incoherent, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Vernon Dursley, now a brilliant green, standing against a wall.Mrs.Weasley had told him to sit in the family room while she fixed up a pot of tea.  
  
He had not wanted to sit and share anything, even tea, with these wackos, yet he hadn't tried to leave, for fear of what they might do.  
  
Mr.Weasley stood there startled and Vernon looked at him, true fury in his eyes for at their last meeting, Fred and George had given Dudley a Ton Toungue Toffee which resilted in him having an over large toungue sprouting from his mouth.  
  
At the Dursley's...  
  
Petunia was in a great state of distress.She had turned pale and had grabbed Dudley to protect him from the two teenage boys(A.N.:teenagers are so dangerous these days...:-) )standing by the steps.  
  
Ron was the first to come to his senses.  
  
"Well, we better be on our way, then Harry," he said nudging his friend along.  
  
"Oh right," Harry said snapping out of his surprise."But...how?We lost the Portkey."  
  
"That, we can figure out on the way." The two moved through the family room towards the door, fully aware of the stares they were recieving from Petunia and Dudley.  
  
Once both of them were out on the street, Harry toting his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"What perfect timing!" he exclaimed between fits of laughter.Harry soon joined in.  
  
Suddenly, Hedwig came swooping down to land on Harry's shoulder. She stretched out her leg, which had a letter tied to it. Harry opened it up and he and Ron read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you're feeling well.How's your scar?Hasn't been hurting I hope. There's been word of sightings of Voldemort(at this, Ron flinched) so you need to lie low and be careful. That means no going aywhere you're not supposed to be. Send me an owl if you are going to be staying anywhere besides the Dursley's.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry folded it up and put it in his pocket when they were through reading it.  
  
"You're scar HASN'T been hurting, has it, Harry?" Ron asked in a bit of a worried tone.  
  
"Not recently,"Harry answered casually.  
  
Good, because we don't need any more bad luck," Ron eplied with a grin.  
  
"So, how ARE we going to get to the Burrow?" asked Harry.  
  
"Simple.The Knight Bus." Ron replied sticking out his wand arm as they came to an intersection. There was a loud bang and the Knight Bus stood waiting in front of them.  
  
"Hey Ern!Look 'oo it is!It's Neville-I mean 'arry!" Stan exclaimed.At this Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry and snickered.  
  
"Well, what're you 'doin out 'ere?" Ernie asked cheerfully. "And who's yer friend?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron extending a hand as they climbed aboard.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ron, I'm Ernie." he said shaking Ron's hand.  
  
The journey to the Burrow was not a pleasant one.As always, the Bus jumped and banged as witches and wizards got off at various locations.Once the Bus reached the Burrow, Stan exclaimed, "Your stop boys!"  
  
The two climbed out, Harry dragging his trunk behind him.What they saw inside stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
Mr.Weasley was trying to get Vernon to touch an old top hat. He was backing up and muttering something under his breath.It didn't help the matter that Fred and George were laughing silently in the doorway to the kitchen.Nr. Weasley looked at Harry and Ron as they walked in.Vernon shot them a look of pure poison and Ron waved smiling innocently.Fred and George laughed.Mr.Weasley took the opportunity and shoved the hat into Vernon's hand who disappeared with a pop.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Alexis made her way to the Leaky Cauldron dragging her trunk along behind her. She checked her money to make sure she had enough to stay at the inn for the remainder of the summer.She stopped at the small almost unnoticable pub/inn and walked in.Tom, the innkeeper, smiled politely as he gave her a key to her room for a few Sickles.  
  
Alexis looked around her cozy little room and set her stuff in the corner.After changing into her slightly large robes, she walked into Diagon Alley.The first place she stopped was the Quidditch supplies shop.Alexis walked up to the display of the Firebolt broomstick and immediatly reached into her moneybag.Her face fell as she realized that First years weren't allowed to own broomsticks.  
  
Harry and Ron walked in talking and laughing.Alexis took no notice and continued to stare at the superb broomstick.Harry and Ron walked up behind her looking at the Firebolt also.  
  
"Oh, what I'd give to have one of those.Harry, your so lucky," Ron whined grinning.Alexis turned arund and Ron stared at her, his jaw threatening to drop.She glared at him with her bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you?Never seen a girl before?" she asked and he scowled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he's been living in a Muggle bomb shelter with his dad and brothers all his life and your the first girl he's ever seen," Harry said smirking.  
  
"Oh, real genius, that one.I can come up with better," Alexis didn't seem to notice, or maybe just didn't care, who Harry was.  
  
Ron shook his head getting over the initial shock."Come on Harry," he said nudging Harry toward the door.  
  
"What was your problem?" Harry asked as they stepped outside.  
  
"Hey Harry!Ron!Hi!" Hermione was running up to them toting a large bag of books.The boys turned around smiling.  
  
"Hey Hermione," they said at the same time.  
  
She smiled then glanced at Alexis who was now leaving the shop.She shook her head then looked at Harry.  
  
"Did you realize how much she looks like you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, mate, she looks like she could be your sister or something," Ron said.  
  
(A/N:I'm stopping it here because my poor fingers are worn out.I'll be working on the next chapter soon enough.) 


	5. ~~Chapter 5~~

Disclaimer:Okay, I don't own any HP characters, the goddess J.K.Rowling does.I do, however own my characters.If you desperately need someone to sue, go sue Osama.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alexis glanced at the two boys and girl wondering what theyw ere talking about.She knew it must have been about her since they kept glancing her way.She sighed and walked away heading to the Leaky Cauldron watching the sun set.  
  
Harry glanced at Alexis one last time before she started walking away.  
  
Hermione was saying, "Well, she can't be Harry's OLDER sister."  
  
Ron argued, "How do you know she's not older eh?She could just be rather short for her age..."  
  
"Oh Ron, be reasonable.She was MUCH younger then us and, by the looks of it, she's probably a first year."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, we've never seen her at King's Cross OR Hogwarts, have we?"  
  
"I suppose not, but she could still be his younger sister, you know, a long lost one," Ron was NOT going down without a fight.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, do the math.I'm sorry for bringing this up, Harry," she shot him an apologetic look."but if Harry's parents died when he was one, they couldn't possibly have had a daughter four years later, now could they?" she finished looking satisfied.  
  
Ron stood there, stunned."Well, she could still be a cousin..." he muttered.  
  
"That's possible I mean, we don't know much about Harry's family on his father's side."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, you guys, we don't even know the slightest thing about her except that she looks a little-"  
  
"Lot." Ron cut in.  
  
"-bit like me.She's probably not even related to me!"  
  
"You never know, Harry." Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't even think about your being a wizard until you were 11."  
  
"Well, IF she is my cousin, then why didn't Dumbldedore leave me THERE instead of at the Dursley's?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, maybe he didn't know.I mean, the man can't know everything." Hermione said.  
  
"I suppose we'll find out at the Sorting then."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Alexis sat in her room at the Leaky Cauldron paging through the big leather book humming lightly.She skimmed a page and picked up her wand.Her little brown owl stepped out of his cage curiously.  
  
Alexis closed her eyes muttering something under her breath when all of a sudden, Tom came in to check on her.Her eyes opened immediatly and she kicked the book under her bed.  
  
She smiled up at the innkeper sweetly.He returned the smile glancing briefly at the candle lit on Alexis's night stand.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know how late it is.It's just about half past midnight and you ought to get to bed."  
  
"Thanks, I will," Alexis replied in the sweetest tone ever.  
  
Tom couldn't help but smile.He left and Alexis got up, changed, and went to bed.  
  
(A/N:Look!Look!2 chapters in 1 day!Yay!Okay, I'm drinking Mountain Dew so don't mind me :-) ) 


	6. ~~Chapter 6~~

(A/N: I apologize once again for the delay, like I said, I lost the notebook in which i keep my documents.I hope you'll forgive me and keep up the reading and reviewing.:-) )  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to him that the all-powerful J.K.Rowling invented.Though, I DO own Alexis and am very proud.I also own another character...but she hasn't come in just yet.I think some of you Malfoy fans might like her...  
  
(A/N:For those of you who are suspense/action-hungry, it'll come up.Some of you might have predicted it you little smarty-pants but still.Now, I had help on this story since it IS based on a roleplay I had who played Draco.ALSO, a lot of action happens at the very end so be patient you little eager readers.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The time went by quickly while Harry stayed at the Burrow. All the Weasley boys present and Harry played Quidditch at least once a day.Soon, it was time to go to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express.Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny got out of a Ministry car waving at Mr. and Mrs.Weasley as they walked into the train station.Hermione followed shortly after and the six of them quickly ran through the barrier leaving a very stunned Alexis looking after them.She bit her lip and looked at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Looks aweful sturdy to me..." she said to herself and Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle overheard her.  
  
"What a stupid prat, of course it's sturdy, it's a wall for goodness sakes!" he said mocking a Muggle.He hadn't changed into his Hogwarts robes yet and lookedvery much like one.  
  
"Oh, well, excuse me, I er, well you see...I belong to a very secret operation and we know all the locations of walls that look very solid but in fact, are nothing but an illusion created by a certain light.These walls open up to passageways that we use to get around and,well, I'm the one who has to test them.Tough job really.Sometimes you go to the wrong place and run straight into a real wall." she explained all this very fast and without breathing.She smiled up at him. "Don't tell anyone though, this is our little secret." she said sarcastically then turned around rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
Draco smirked, "She thinks she's smart,I'd like to see her try to outwit that Mudblood Granger." Alexis turned around.  
  
"Oh, I can outwit anyone." she said a bit threateningly.  
  
"Is that so?Prove it.When we get on the train you go into their compartment, seeing as they always have one for themselves and outsmart the bookworm." Draco said.  
  
"Alright, I will, what shall I tell her about?Obviously,the story I told you wouldn't be good enough, she'd know I lied before I finished saying it.  
  
"Tell her...tell her about a time that you met You-Know-Who face to face and didn't flinch a bit when he looked at you." he said smirking."I'd like to see you pull that off."  
  
"Can do." Alexis said simply and ran through the barrier with her eyes shut tightly.She opened them and looked around.Seeing as she was a bit late, all the compartments had people in them.She went to the one at the end of the train which had the least amount of people in it.As she stepped inside, everyone looked up at her.She looked from Hermione, to Ron, then to Harry.  
  
"This is the only compartment that isn't packed with people, I hope you don't mind my sitting here but if you do, oh well." she said putting her trunk up on the luggage rack, pushing Harry's trunk aside.She turned around and sat down listening to their conversation.  
  
Hermione was saying, "Well,I guess we should wrap that up." glancing at Alexis briefly.  
  
Ron nodded and Harry said, "So, er...we never got your name." to Alexis.  
  
"I'm Alexis," she said sweetly.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry.Alexis didn't seem at all impressed, she merely said, "Yeah, I figured that." her eyes had flicked up to his scar for only the briefest second.  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, then.I've heard of you, Hermione.Some pale kid out in the station mentioned you and he said something not so nice really.He said you were, well, you were a Mudblood." At this, Ron stood up angrily.  
  
"Ron, chill, it's okay, I don't care." she turned to look at Alexis."He didn't happen to mention his name did he?" Alexis shook her head no."Well, his name is Draco Malfoy.He's a fifth year Slytherin and I don't think you'll be wanting to hang around with him."  
  
"So, Alexis, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I hope I'm in Gryffindor.My father says I have the guts for it.I hope I do." she smiled at them."What house are you guys in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," they all answered in unison.Alexis laughed.  
  
"Alright then, I expected a bit of variety but oh well.I hear Hufflepuff's just a bunch of sissys who are practically squibs." she said.  
  
Something in Harry's stomach churned as he remembered that night of the third task. "Well, they're not all bad, there are some pretty talented people in there."  
  
"Well, there was anyway, until the Tri-Wiz-" Ron started but at this, Hermione cut him off with a "Ron!Don't bring that up now!You know very well, Harry's just getting over it."  
  
"It's alright, Hermione." Harry said."That WAS a long time ago after all." though he felt differently.  
  
"What happened?" Alexis asked and the three of them looked at her.  
  
"That's right...she doesn't know..." Hermione said in a sigh.  
  
"Well, this boy named Cedric Diggory, he died, well, because...You- Know-Who killed him less then a year ago when he and Harry were transported outside of school where He was." Ron said in a rush.  
  
"Oh....I see." Alexis said in a low tone.She was waiting for the perfect time to come in with her boastful story.Draco stood outside the compartment door listening for her.She glanced at the door."I saw You-Know- Who once." she said.Everyone, who had been talking to each other about something looked at her.She almost smiled. "Nice effect..." she thought to herself. "Yeah, and he saw me too.I was walking home from a friend's house and I heard this noise in the alley, so naturally I went to explore..."  
  
Hermione shifted to a more comfortable postion before Alexis continued.  
  
"It was a little past midnight and the darkness was impenetrable.I had my wand in my pocket just in case/I mean, I don't think the Ministry would mind my using magic in self-defense.Especially if I met You-Know-Who. As I turned the corner into the alley, I saw what had been causing the noise. You-Know-Who was seemingly trying to get information out of someone using a bunch of curses and stuff, it wasn't pretty..." she stopped for a second and looked around.They were all listening raptly."He was wearing a black cloak that covered his face-" she was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Then how did you know it was him?" she asked suspiciously.Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, if you were to come within like 20 feet of him, don't you think you could tell?I mean, he's so powerfuly and dark, it just, well, you could tell it was him.The power radiating from his movements.It's astounding. ANYWAY, he said this curse, Le Merca Tolus(A/N:I canNOT make up spells :-) ).The person went gasping for breath so it obiviously caused their windpie to close up partially or something like that." she shrugged."After a few seconds, the person yelled 'ALRIGHT!' and You-Know-Who let off the curse.You could tell that he was smirking. So the person started to breathe heavily, taking in the air their lungs had missed a few seconds before.They said in a hoarse voice, 'He's at his friend's house!"(A/N:Alexis doesn't know that Ron's house is called the Burrow, mind you, that's why I couldn't put it)  
  
At this, Hermione gasped."You-Know-Who didn't try to attack you at Ron's did he?!" Harry shook his head.  
  
Ron looked at him,"Your scar hasn't been hurting, has it?" he asked for the second time.  
  
"No, not at all," he said, but not truthfully.He had woken up in a cold sweat way earlier in the year from his scar but he didn't want to talk about it in front of this girl.  
  
Alexis looked from one to the other a bit surprised that she was pulling this off so easily.  
  
"And that...is when I sneezed," she said a little dramatically." And he turned to see me and I backed up a bit but it was too late.'Petrificus Totalus!' he said and I seized up all over.He came over looking straight into my eyes, at least, he seemed to. I could hear his slow breathing as he came close..." Just then, the lady with the food cart came by and they all bought a few cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs(A/N they actually have these in Muggle stores now!).Alexis stocked up on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans(A/N:these too but they're really just Jelly Bellys).They all watched her as she plopped a dark brown one in her mouth.  
  
"What was it?" Ron asked when she finished without a change in expression.  
  
"Chocolate fudge, my favorite." she answered simply.  
  
As they finished the sweets, Alexis went on with the story,  
  
"I tried to yell for help, but, being under the full-body bind, that was a bit difficult to manage.He came closer and closer and I prayed that the curse would wear off.He came to about 3 feet away when suddenly..." 


	7. ~~Chapter 7~~

Disclaimer:Okay,I have a lot to put in here :-) First of all, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I DO own my characters, Alexis, and one other person.Now, the next order of buisness, I do NOT own the names Mark, Heather, Tommy, Justin, Charles, Brian, Amy, Eric, James or Curtis.They all belong to my friends from school and I thought it'd be fun to include them in the Sorting.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The door slid open with a bang making them all gasp and jump.  
  
"Well done, you seemed to have fooled them all," came a drawling voice.Then someone snickered.Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.Hermione, Ron, and Harry spun around to look at the other three.Alexis looked at Draco, disgruntled."I could've pulled the whole thing off if you hadn't barged in like that." she said. At this, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at her sternly.She smiled sweetly, "It made for an interesting ride, didn't it?"  
  
Hermione was the first to speak up. "Alexis, that is NOT a thing to lie or joke about," she said in a soft yet stern voice.  
  
"Oh, come on, it was a good story wasn't it?I mean, admit it, I had you lot fooled."  
  
Hermione sighed,"Yes, I'm sure you had us fooled, but we were truly concerned for you.You took advantage of our caring and you should be very ashamed of yourself," she said in a very mother-like way.She curled up with a book to read.Harry and Ron engaged in a very interesting conversation about the upcoming Quidditch tournament this year.Draco and his cronies left and Alexis took a small rat out of her pocket that she had found in Diagon Alley.  
  
The trip went on uneventfully and soon, after they had changed into their robes,Hermione pinning a Prefect badge to the front of hers(A/N:no surprise there), they were at Hogsmeade station.Everyone swarmed out and Hagrid's voice came booming out above all the others.  
  
"Firs' years follow me!Over here firs' years!" he looked down at Hermione, Harry, and Ron, waved, and said, "You lo' alrigh'?" and lumbered off toward the lake.Among the crowd was Alexis looking a bit small in the midst of rain and other children.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry got a carriage to themselves, that is if you don't count the tall, pale looking girl with shoulde-length blonde hair.She did not look happy at all about being stuck in a carriage with the three.She gave them a sharp look as she stepped in then looked out the window.  
  
After a few moments, everyone was either in the Entrance or Great Hall.The first years stood around nervously.Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their spots at the Gryffindor table next to the one of the Weasley twins.As usual, Ron was rushing the Sorting Ceremony along grumbling about being hungry.Everyone in the Great Hall waited for Proffessor McGonagall to bring in the first years, and then place the Sorting Hat on the three-legged stool.She did this after about 10 minutes and a hush fell over the hall.  
  
A seam opened near the brim of the hat and he began his song:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
but don't judge on what you see  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
a smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
  
where you ought to be  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor  
  
where dwell the brave at heart  
  
Their daring nerve and chivalry,  
  
set Gryffindors apart....  
  
And he went on through the whole song, with all the first years watching nervously.  
  
"Now, once your name is called, I want you to come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head." said the Proffessor.There were looks of relief and some confusion on the first years standing at the front of the hall.  
  
"Sutton, Heather," called McGonagall.A tall girl with short brown hair and just a tiny bit of freckles walked up to the Sorting Hat fearlessly.You can tell by the looks of her, that she must be pureblood.The hat took less then a moment to decide before shouting out,"SLYTHERIN!" She smiled triumphantly and walked to the Slytherin table to a tumult of applause.  
  
"Wolff,Amy" was called and a little blonde girl who looked a bit nervous but was smiling nevertheless, walked up to the stool.It only took a few seconds before the hat shouted out the word,"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl looked extremely excited as she ran to the Gryffindor table.She sat by Hermione who was looking rather happy for her.  
  
"Stadler,James," was called next and a short black haired boy stepped up to the hat.After what seemed like five minutes, he was sorted in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Tabor, Mark" was sorted into Gryffindor.He looked shy and quiet as he sat next to a girl named Chrissy who had previously been sorted into the same house.  
  
"Wiegand,Curtis," a tall, rather mean looking boy was sorted into Hufflepuff.He seemed very displeased at his luck and jammed the hat back onto his head to try to make it re-sort him.Everyone in the hall laughed and Proffessor McGonagall took the hat from him saying to go sit at the Hufflepuff table.He did this draggin his feet.  
  
"Conyers,Brian" was called next and was sorted into Slytherin.The whole Slytherin table clapped and that's when Harry noticed that the tall blonde haired girl they had seen at the carriage was sitting across from Draco.They were both facing the front of the hall and Harry was amazed at how alike they looked. He was drawn back to the Sorting when "Hendon, Charles," a tall boy with red hair that was styled in a sort of mohawk was sorted also into Hufflepuff.He, too seemed disappointed and went to sit next to Curtis.  
  
"Tobin,Eric" was called and a tall blonde boy with glasses walked up.The hat wasn't on his head for more then 10 seconds before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Gillman,Thomas," was called to try on the hat.A tall brown-haired boy with a pair of jeans and a shirt with flames and a blue dragon emerging from them stepped up.He had a cool and calm look on his face as if he already knew what house he was going to be in.The hat barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table applauded and Heather clapped harder then anyone else.He walked to the Slytherin table.  
  
"George,Justin," was next and a clumsy looking boy with brown hair walked up to the hat nervously.he nearly tripped along the way making some people snicker.He put the hat on his head and sat there for what seemed like an hour.Everyone was nearly asleep when it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" waking everyone.There was scattered applause as everyone stretched out.  
  
Proffessor McGonagall stopped as she came to the next name.Finally, she cleared her throat and read out,"Alexis Potter..."  
  
(A/N: I didn't go in alphabetical order for the Sorting, btw, because I wanted to get in all my friends before Alexis :-) ) 


	8. ~~Chapter 8~~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, only the truely awesome writer, J.K.Rowling does.I do own my characters like Alexis.Like said earlier, I don't own all my friend's names.Kenny is a new one I didn't mention before so I don't own his name.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The hall went quiet as Alexis walked up to the Sorting Hat.She glanced out at everyone to see why they had gotten quiet all of a sudden.She looked at the Staff Table, where there was a new teacher sitting between Proffessor Trelawny and Proffessor Snape.Then, she grabbed the hat and jumped up onto the stool.She sat here, her hands wringed in her lap and looked like she was concentrating hard.After a few moment, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"Harry noticed something had changed only a bit about the hat's voice.Alexis sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Amy and there was a short round of applause.The Sorting went on until every first year was sitting at a table.Dumbledore then arose to make his speech.A hush fell over the crowd.  
  
"Aah, the begining of yet another year at Hogwarts.Welcome!There are a few ground rules I must set before I can allow you to dig into the delicious feast pepared.First of all, the Forbidden Forest still lives up to its name, as it is Forbidden.Anyone caught in the Forest, by staff or creature," there came a few gasps from some first years at this."will have to pay the consequences.Now, the caretaker, Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden items has been extended and it will be posted in your house common room.Quidditch Tournaments will go on as schedueled this year and I am glad to announce that there is a new Keeper to Gryffindor's team.This Ron Weasley, the winner of the tryouts held at the end of last year.The captain will be Alicia Spinnet since she has proven herself worthy of it these past years." his eyes twinkled at this."Now, I know you are all tired of hearing me drone on so now, dig in!" and all the food appeared on the plates before their very eyes.Alexis looked at it, overwhelmed.She took a bit of just about everything.She listened to everyone talking busily about their summers and when Alexis looked up from her food, she saw Amy smiling at her.  
  
"What?" Asked Alexis."Take a picture, it lasts longer." she said smiling,Amy laughed.  
  
"I would, but it seems useless since, well, we'll be in a lot of classes together, wont we?And in the same dormitory."Amy went on talking a bit quickly.  
  
Alexis shrugged."I suppose so.But please, don't stare at me while I eat.There'll be plenty of time to marvel at my good looks AFTER the feast." she smiled again.Amy laughed.  
  
"I'm Amy," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I guess you know me already then, I'm Alexis." Alexis said with a mouthfull of steak.  
  
Amy smiled."So, what subjects do you like best?Personally, I like Divination, but that's just me."  
  
Alexis shrugged,"Divination's alright, but I MUCH perfer Transfiguration."  
  
"Have you done any Transfiguring then?You know, for practice?I was looking at tea leaves right before we had to go to King's Cross, my brother and I.He's a fifth year Hufflepuff.His name's Kenny.Do you have any brothers or sisters? I only have the one.He's really kinda wierd though.Everyone else thought he'd be a squib but he wasn't.Too bad, really.He gets annoying at home and now I have to spend a WHOLE school year with him, can you imagine that?Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to make it, I mean, at least he's not in Gryffindor-" 'Oh please, shut up!' though Alexis."If he was, then I would really be bumming, wouldn't I? Heh heh.Oh!Look!" she exclaimed and they looked down at the plates which were now full of sweets.Thankfully for Alexis, Amy started eating and didn't ask her anymore questions.Alexis looked down the line of students at Chrissy and Mark.They were talking quietly.Chrissy seemed to be giggling quite a lot.  
  
Harry was listening to Ron go on about his position as Keeper for the Quidditch team.Hermione interrupted him saying, "You know, Ron, Keeper is a very dangerous position..." she said concernedly.  
  
"How would you know?You don't like anything that doesn't have to do with studying or reading a book." Ron said then went back to his talking.  
  
"Now, Ron you know that's not true!" she felt a bit hurt at the remark.Usually, she didn't mind his teasing.  
  
Ron looked at her, "Oh yeah, I forgot to include nagging everyone to do their homework."  
  
Hermione blushed a little."Well, I like WATCHING Quidditch..." she said not quite truthfully.She found reading much more exciting.  
  
"Oh give it up, you do not." said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
Alexis was listening and watching them.Hermione looked away from Ron and noticed Alexis looking at her.She smiled slightly and blushed even more.Alexis went back to her food. Amy giggled and leaned toward Alexis cupping her hand over one side of her mouth to prevent Hermione from hearing.  
  
"They bicker like an old married couple, don't they?" she said smiling at her little joke.  
  
"Heh,heh, yeah they do." Alexis said offhandedly.Soon it was time to go to bed as the deserts vanished from their plates.  
  
Hermione led the first years, which included Alexi and Amy, to the Gryffindor Common Room, explaining about the password and painting.They all piled in and Amy and Alexis went up to the dormitory that was for first year girls.Alexis's bed was right next to a window facing the Forest and Amy's was to the right of Alexis's, so that they were side by side.Three other girls came in.There was a tall girl who looked as if she hadn't passed the first year and had to repeat.She had long wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.She introduced herself to everyone saying that her name was Nancy Bradley.The next, a nice looking girl with dark red hair down to her elbows and shy gray eyes said timidly that she was Mary Anne Rosemary.The third was a young, bright girl with eccentric purple(A/N:yes,purple I like that color :-) ) eyes and long blonde hair that reached almost to her knees, said her name was Sadie Peterson.  
  
Alexis laid down on her bed while Amy went on and on about nothing in particular to Nancy,Mary Anne, and Sadie.She pulled the hangings around the bed and changed.She was soon asleep.  
  
Ron was talking to Harry down in the Common Room.  
  
"So your scar really DID hurt?" Harry nodded."Well, when?I mean, if it was recently then that might not be a very good sign, Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, it was earlier in the summer.A short time after the Tournament." He of course was talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament which had been held last year in place of the Quidditch Tournament.It had resulted in yet another close encounter with Voldemort for Harry which had led to the ressurection of the Dark Lord.  
  
"If it hurts, you know, any time soon, you should definetly send Snuffles an owl." Ron said getting some stares from the people in the Common Room.He looked around then at Harry.  
  
"I will.He wants to check up on me anyway." Harry said yawning."Well, I'm going up to bed, mate." and so he climbed up the steps to the boy's fifth year dormitory.A short while after, Hermione came in from duty looking extremely exhausted.She grabbed a book from her bag and curled up in an armchair near the fire.Ron watched her and said, "You really should get to bed, Hermione."  
  
"Oh Ron, don't be so dramatic, it's not even 10:30 yet." she said checking her watch.It was, in fact 11:00 but she hadn't read it correctly.  
  
"It's 11:00." Ron said simply.  
  
"Your watch is an hour fast." she replied not looking up from her book.  
  
"Accio book," muttered Ron and the book flew from Hermione's hand into his.  
  
She looked at him sternly but yawned anyway. "Ron, give me the book." she said not really wanting to bother with this right now.  
  
"Go to bed then." he said.  
  
"Ron, now." she said even more sternly.  
  
"Go and I'll give it back in the morning." he said just as sternly.  
  
"Give it back and I'll go." she said not looking like she was going to give up.  
  
"Fine." he sent the book back over to her and she snatched it up.  
  
"Go," Ron said watching her.She got up and slowly made her way to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.Ron didn't go to bed until well after midnight and didn't fall asleep until much later. 


	9. ~~Chapter 9~~

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, J.K.Rowling does, I do own my characters, like Alexis, Nancy, Sadie, Mary Anne and so on.I don't own any of my friend's names  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Waaaake uuuup!" shouted Amy shaking Alexis.  
  
"Think she's dead?" asked Mary Anne timidly.  
  
"Of course she's not dead!Look she's breathing!" answered Nancy.  
  
"Then why wont she wake up?" asked Amy.  
  
"Alexis come on!!" yelled Sadie who had an extremely loud voice.  
  
Alexis moaned,"Ugh what do you want?" she said in a muffled voice as she was lying face first into her pillow.  
  
"It's the first day of school aren't you excited!?" Amy exclaimed starting to jump on the bed until Alexis fell in a heap onto the floor.The girls giggled except Alexis, how groaned.She was covered with the blanket so her reply came out muffled.  
  
"Thrilled," she said grumpily and sarcastically.  
  
"Well come on then!" said Amy.Alexis stood up and pulled off the blankets.Her hair was all tangeled and messed up.She rubbed her eyes and hit Amy, who was sitting on the edge of Alexis's bed, with a pillow.  
  
Amy gasped, "How rude!" and grabbed her own pillow to hit Alexis with.As she stealthily blocked the attack, Nancy, Sadie, and Mary Anne joined in.There was soon a full fledged pillow fight on top of Alexis's bed.  
  
This all ended when Amy's snowy white owl named Bonnie flew in the window and got smacked with a pillow.It soared across the room.Amy ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Bonnie!" she screamed.The owl seemed fine in most respects.She was just a little shaken up."Oh poor Bonnie!Someone hit her." she turned to them, tears in her eyes, and said."Which one of you did it?" accusingly.The four other girls stood shaking their heads and muttering no's.She looked at each pillow."Okay, Alexis, yours doesn't have feathers on it.Your either,Sadie.Lemme see yours Mary Anne.How about yours,Nancy." then she looked at her own pillow.Sure enough, feathers were scattered across it.  
  
"Oh my goodness!I hit her!Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that!It reminds me of this one time that Kenny threw Clyde, Clyde's our family owl, by the way, into the window whe he wanted to send a letter, but the window was closed.Oh horrid things for birds those are, closed windows I mean.Why, my Grandmum got a letter last year but the owl flew right into the window that she had just cleaned.It suffered a broken wing.Oh!Oh I hope that's not what happened to Bonnie!Oh you poor thing!" she said all this very fast and started cradling Bonnie in her arms.The other firls had just been staring at her the whole time.Alexis was the first of the four to speak up.  
  
"Oh look!We've missed breakfast!On the first day, too!" she said hunting for her robes."So what do we have first period?" she asked as everyone got dressed hurriedly.  
  
"Looks like Potions," answered Mary Anne.  
  
"Oh yay!I love potions!" exclaimed Sadie.  
  
"I heard the Proffessor is extremely mean to Gryffindors, though," said Nancy.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice," said Amy pulling on her robes.  
  
"Rather stereotypical if you ask me," said Mary Anne.  
  
"Well, what if we don't give him any opportunities to be mean?" Alexis piped up.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Nancy, Mary Anne, and Sadie all at the same time.All the girls laughed.  
  
"That reminds me about this one time, my brother and I, we-" Amy started but was cut off by Hermione who had walked in wearing her prefect badge.  
  
"Come on, girls, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" she said in a very bossy tone.  
  
The girls grabbed their bags and wands and ran out the door.  
  
Harry and Ron stood outside the door for Transfiguration.They were waiting with the Hufflepuffs and it seemed that they were a bit early.  
  
"So, did you send Snuffles a letter?" asked Ron in an undertone.  
  
"Not yet, but I will as soon as we get a free period," Harry replied.  
  
Just then, Curtis Wiegand, a first year Hufflepuff ran by, being chased by Mark the Gryffindor.Curtis had a rather large pointed nose and it looked like his teeth were a bit big and pointy.A long black tail was protruding from his robes near his,er, backside.Unfortunately for him, her ran straight into Proffessor McGonagall.Everyone went quiet in the hall.All the fifth years were watching with smirks on their faces.  
  
"And what, may I ask, do you think you were doing?" she asked the two boys.They both stuttered out their replies at the same time.Each had a different story.The fifth year Gryffindors snickered.Chrissy, a first year Gryffindor, ran up behind Mark.  
  
"Oh Proffessor, he's really sorry, I promise he is, and he wont do it ever again and we're sorry that we made you-er-" she looked at the fifth years,"late for your class.Really we are." she said quickly, taking Mark's hand with hers. "I promise he wont do it again, honestly, I do." she smiled up at her hopefully.  
  
Proffessor McGonagall looked down at her sternly."You three will each recieve a detention and you will serve them tonight at 8 o'clock.You are to report to my office promptly." she then turned to walk into her classroom leaving the first years staring after her, stunned.  
  
"Good morning class," said Proffessor McGonagall as everyone was seated, and listening.Hermione, having been released from prefect duty moments before, was seated next to Ron and on Ron's other side was Harry.After being instructed on how to turn a paper fan into a bird, the three started to talk in whispers.  
  
"So, what do you think about that Alexis girl,Harry?Have you talked to her yet?" Hermione asked poising herself to perform the transfiguration.  
  
"No, actually, I haven't gotten the chance.I suppose I will at lunch." Harry replied.  
  
"Who do you think she is anyway?I mean, you don't know much about any relatives besides the Dursley's,do you?" Ron said trying unsuccessfully to turn the fan into a bird.  
  
"I'm not quite sure.I didn't even think I HAD relatives besides the Dursleys." Harry said.  
  
"Well, she does have the last name Potter so that means she should be on your father's side, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"What if she's not even related to him, Hermione, what if you've been wrong all this time.Potter is a popular name in Britain." said Ron  
  
"Your the one who came up with the idea of her being related to Harry in the first place, Ron!" she replied.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Oh Ron, you did too.You were saying how she could be his older sister at Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I did, but still." Ron said not thinking of a good enough comeback.  
  
"But still what?" Hermione asked looking at him seriously.  
  
"Why are we even getting in a row about this when we don't even know if she's even in the slightest bit related to him!?"  
  
"I don't know,Ron, you tell me."Hermione said turning her fan into a pure white dove.Ron scowled and tried again.The fan went up in flames.  
  
Harry looked at his own creation.There was a bird alright, but it looked like an origami swan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I canNOT believe that greasy git!" Alexis exclaimed as her, Nancy, Sadie, Amy, and Mary Anne all walked out of the dungeons together.  
  
"Me neither!" said Mary Anne, positively outraged that she had lost 10 points from Gryffindor just for slightly messing up on her Potions.  
  
"He reminds me of this one teacher I had at my Muggle school when I was younger, anyway, this teacher would go around saying mean things about us under his breath as he passed our desks.My brother said that one time-" Amy started.  
  
"He hates me for no reason!Ooooh, he makes me so mad.He complained so much about my potion when it was perfect.I'm willing to bet he made all the stuff about it not being thick enough or the right shade of green or that my fire wasn't high enough, I bet he made that all up!" Alexis intterupted, positively fuming. "He better watch out or someday he'll have a dungbomb accidently left in his desk!"  
  
The girls laughed at this, but that soon faultered as they realized that Alexis was serious.  
  
"But,Alexis, you can't set a dungbomb off in his desk," said Mary Anne timidly.  
  
"And exactly why not?" she asked, her face red.  
  
"Well, because you'll get in trouble, for 1." Mary Anne answered.  
  
"You'll probably get detention!" said Amy.  
  
"You could loose points for Gryffindor." said Nancy.  
  
"The dungeon would stink a whole lot after you put it there." said Sadie.  
  
"It already does." muttered Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, just don't, okay.Maybe he was in a bad mood or something."said Nancy in a somewhat firm voice.Though, having been here the last year, she knew that Snape was ALWAYS in a bad mood toward Gryffindors.  
  
"It didn't seem like he was in a bad mood when he was checking the Slytherins' potions!" exclaimed Alexis.  
  
"When I'M mad at someone I just picture them doing something incredibly stupid.I usually giggle and that's how I know it works." said Amy,smiling.  
  
"That's a good idea, Amy," Sadie said.The others agreed and they all walked to Charms class going on and on about how huge Hogwarts was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alexis, Amy, and Mary Anne were all seated in the Gryffindor Common Room.Harry, Ron and, Hermione were sitting together as were Amy and Mary Anne.The trio was working on Arithmancy, rather, Hermione was working on Arithmancy while Ron was secretly looking off of her paper and giving the answers to Harry, and the duo was giggling and talking in whipers.  
  
Harry was about to bring up the subject of relatives with everyone else when Colin Ceevey(A/N:who else?) walked up to Alexis and said, "Is it true that your related to Harry Potter?Because there's a big rumour going around that you are." It looked like it took him a lot of nerve to go up to her and say that.A lot of the first years in the room where saying things like "Yeah,really," and "I've heard that one!" or, "Is it true,Alexis??" The trio looked up, Ron and Hermione glancing at Harry.  
  
Alexis glanced at Harry."Well, what makes you think, besides the name, that I am?Because, you know, there ARE other Potters in this world." she said and some excited faces fell at these words.Plenty of people got out there replies.Many said the looks, someone said that they did their magic alike in some way.She looked around at them all and said, "Well, my father was Christopher Potter(A/N:I can't make up names!!!) and he had a brother..." she stopped and looked around.Most faces were turned to her."And his name was James." people who knew Harry's father's name gasped.She smiled."So I guess,then, that i AM related to Harry." She looked over at him.  
  
Hermione asked just a bit suspectingly, "Well, then why doesn't Harry go to your house during the summer holidays?"People looked around at each other, muttering.  
  
"Well, you see, my father was so devastated at the....attack.That,well, he just couldn't bear to have a reminder of his deceased brother around his house ALL the time." Alexis answered.This cleared up a lot of the questions that people had had in their minds since the Sorting.Alexis went back to talking with Mary Anne, though a few people had joined their conversation.Hermione, Ron, and Harry went back to their Arithmancy work. 


	10. ~~Chapter 10~~

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.The great J.K.Rowling does.I do own my characters and my friend's names are NOT mine.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Harry.....Harry.....Harry wake up....." a sweet female voice called from out of nowhere.Harry turned over in his bed and fumbled for his glasses.After putting them on, he looked around into pitch darkness.It wasn't until a couple seconds had passed that Harry realized that his hangings were pulled closed.'Who woke me up?" he though to himself as he pulled back his hangings.What he saw made him gasp.  
  
He was sitting on a bed in a room that was in no way the boy's dormitory.For one, Harry's bed was the only one in the room.There were dark paintings of ancient wizards and witches hanging on the walls.A bookcase lined part of one wall and a simmering cauldron stood next to another.Next to the cauldron was a stool and upon it was a big open book.Harry got up still looking around.There was a large chest along one wall that was partially opened.Inside it, Harry could see rows and rows of bottles.There were a few boxes with labels that were either torn off or written in a different language.  
  
Harry looked back and saw that his bed had disappeared from the room entirely.Standing where it had once been was a large mahogany writing desk.On it were scattered notes, letters, and pages from books that had been torn out to be studied.  
  
He slowly walked over toward the cauldron just realizing that he had his wand in his right hand and he was wearing his Hogwarts robes.He reached out and touched the page of the book lying on the stool.The writing was smaller then he had seen even Hermione write in.He skimmed the page trying to figure out what the person who had been formerly concocting a potion was trying to make.As his eyes followed the words, the letters mixed and jumbled themselves moving on the paper.Harry shook his head and squinted trying to read the now changing words.He waited for them to stop but they kept moving as if the book didn't want him reading its contents.  
  
Harry flipped the page to find the letters doing the exact thing.Keeping a finger on the page he had first found the book open to, he turned the pages until he came to a note.He picked it up looking at its faded yellow color and broken seal.Just as he was opening it, there came a loud bang from an upstairs floor.Harry looked up,dropping the letter.It floated to the ground and landed open.  
  
Not even glancing back at the note, Harry moved towards a staircase he hadn't noticed before.Slowly, he walked up making the old stairs creak and groan.After every few steps, he'd stop and listen.No noise had been made since the loud banging.As he reached the top of the steps, he realized that he had come out of a dungeon of a large old house.He looked around straining his ears for any other noise.  
  
Harry was standing in a hallway that stretched a good distance to the opposite wall.At the end of the corridor was a pair of big oak doors much like the entrance to Hogwarts.Along the side walls to the hallway were doors, none of which were labeled.There was one door, however, that was opened.It was about halfway down the corridor and from it, there came a soft hissing noise.  
  
He walked down the corridor looking at the walls.In between every door was a painting and the faces of nearly all of them, some were asleep, were watching Harry as he quietly explored this strange house.He looked up and saw a skylight and immediatly new that it was well into the night.Harry heard a noise like a fire being ignited.He turned to look at the open door and saw the light from a fire coming from it.He walked a bit quicker staying next to the wall which had the doorway in it.The closer he got, the more sounds he could make out.There had been a brisk shuffle of feet as if someone were hurriedly fulfilling some task.  
  
A cold voice said from inside the room,"Soon Wormtail, soon I will get him and seek vengeance once and for all,"  
  
A nervous voice came as a reply, "You're-you're sure it will work, My Lord, with-with all those Death Eaters in Azkaban.It could get risky if-" he was cut off by the first voice.  
  
"We will have enough," the tone was icy and threatening.Harry edged closer not wanting anymore to be here.He didn't want to see who was in the next room though he knew that back was not a good choice of an escape route.The only sensible direction he could think of was through the double doors at the end of the hall.  
  
There was a silence as Harry drew closer and closer to the door.It felt to Harry as if the two residents of the next room could hear his very heart beating in his chest like war drums.Someone came close to the door in heavy steps and Harry held his breath and waitied until the person had gone further into the room.  
  
Harry stood still listening all he could.Once he heard complete silence in the room he decided to make a break for it and ran from his spot toward the doors.Before he could pass, however, a strong ice cold hand grabbed him by the collar of his robes and spun him around.Harry came face to face with his mortal enemy.  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.His scar burned white hot.He looked around the dormitory.Everyone was asleep and it was 2 o'clock in the morning.Harry put his head in his hands trying to get rid of the last thing he had seen before he had awoken.He shook his head and lay back onto his pillow.He knew that sleep was impossible now.Ron turned over in his sleep and said "Crazy little flobberworms.They always gotta win chess..." before starting to snore again.(A/N:I just came back from a sleepover where almost everyone talked in their sleep except for me and tow of my friends because we didnt go to sleep.Okay I'll shut up and type.)  
  
To pass the time, Harry decided to write to Sirius.He included full detail of the dream.As he walked to the owlery to get Hedwig, he heard a bunch of girls giggling and telling each other to sssh.He stopped and looked over at a shadow of a suit of armor.The girls became silent and when Harry turned his back they burst out laughing.He spun around and they shut up all except one who kept on giggling.Someone must have stepped on her foot or something because the girl yelled "OW!"  
  
"AMY!" all the girls except Amy whispered.  
  
"What?" she asked.Someone elbowed her.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now," someone said.  
  
"Alexis!Shut up!!" someone whispered.  
  
"Oh you guys are pathetic.Don't come crying to me when you get caught be Filch." Alexis said  
  
The whole time, Harry had been standing there watching the girls.His eyes had ajusted to the semi-darkness and he saw the firgures of Alexis, Sadie, Nancy and Amy.Alexis walked out into the light of a torch.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Alexis and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Woah!" gasped Amy.She got an elbow in her stomach for that.  
  
"You first," they said again in unison."No you," they did it again."Come on,Harry/Alexis" they did again each saying the other's name.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool!" Amy said excitedly  
  
The two looked over at Amy who just smiled innocently.  
  
"What are you doing, Alexis?" asked Harry beating her to it.  
  
"If you MUST know...." she lowered her voice to barely a whisper "We were stalking....." Harry came a bit closer "YOU!" Alexis said practically yelling it.The girls giggled and Alexis smiled.Harry shook his head.  
  
"So, Harry, what are YOU doing out here?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Sending an owl," Harry replied as if that settled the matter.  
  
"To who?" Alexis asked stubbornly.  
  
"A wizard," Harry replied.  
  
"Well,no duh." Alexis said."But, which wizard?"  
  
"Er...." Harry began but just then a door opened at the end of the corridor and Snape emerged.Everyone's eyes widened as they jumped behind the suit of armor.They were piled on top of each other,Amy on the bottom.Sadie shook her head quickly trying to fix her hair.  
  
"That tickles!!" whispered Amy and she kicked the suit of armor so that it toppled over on top of Snape. 


	11. ~~Chapter 11~~

Disclaimer:I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything like that.I own my characters and my friends own their names  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Everyone went quite and it was perfectly still until Amy whimpered.  
  
"Is he moving?" asked Nancy who was under Sadie, Harry, and Alexis.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it," said Alexis as she got up for she was on the top of them all. She walked over to Snape warily. She was watching his face as she poked him with her wand. "Nope, he's definetly unconsious."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." said Harry getting up. He sidestepped around Snape watching him.  
  
"Peeves'll probably get blamed for this." Sadie said getting up.  
  
Nancy got up."Not even Peeves would do something like this. But I guess it's logic."  
  
"Unless he saw us." said Alexis.  
  
"He wont remember it," said Harry."He's out cold."  
  
"He wont be for very much longer if we don't get out of here."said Sadie.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Nancy said and started off toward the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Wait, we forgot Amy!" Alexis said.  
  
All four looked back at Amy who was now standing and looking at Snape as if he were a venemous snake.  
  
"Come on Amy, it's alright.What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Nancy said beckoning Amy.  
  
"Unless it knocks a suit of armor over onto him," Amy muttered. The girls giggled.  
  
"Oh come on, Amy, it's not like he'll remember," said Sadie.  
  
"What if he does though? I'll get kicked out! Expelled! I'll be the laughingstock of the school! Everyone'll look down on me!Everyone's kids'll look down on me! Their kid's kids'll look down on me! Oh I hope he doesn't find out!" Amy replied feeling terribly guilty.  
  
"Look at him, I don't think he'll even remember what he had for dinner last night after a blow like that, I mean HONESTLY, do you think he will?" Alexis said looking down at Snape's unconscious body.  
  
"I suppose not..." Amy muttered.  
  
"All I have to say, Amy, is Congratualtions, you just accomplished something that many people haven't had the nerves to do, no matter how hard they wanted it done." Harry said smiling. This made her smile too.  
  
"I did, didn't I...."she said.  
  
"Now, how about getting out of here before we get caught or he wakes up," Nancy said moving down the hall.  
  
"Good idea," Sadie, Amy, and Alexis said. The girls started down the hall in one direction while Harry started to go in the other.  
  
"Harry, aren't you coming with us?" Alexis asked, still standing next to Snape. The other girls were walking down the hall whispering and giggling.  
  
Harry turned around. "I,er, have something to do.I'll be back soon, though."  
  
Alexis shrugged, "Okay," she started down the hall and Harry turned to walk to the Owlery. Once he turned the corner, Alexis spun around and tiptoed after him, staying a good distance behind. By the time she reached the corner, he was walking up a flight of steps. She quickened he pace but softened her steps.(A/N: I wanna know how she does that, because that would come in handy...)After a while, the two reached the Owlery with Alexis standing near the door waiting for him to turn his back to tie his letter to Hedwig. When he did this, she ran in and stood behind the door.(A/N:I don't know if you've ever done this, but when the door is open into a room, it makes a pretty good hiding spot and a place to look out of at the place where the hinges are :-) ) Harry sent Hedwig off and walked out of the room rather quickly. She quickly ran out of her hiding spot to the large window from which Hedwig had flown off. "Accio Hedwig!!" she said aiming her wand at the owl. If your wondering how she managed to learn this spell and use it so easily, her father had taught her a few spells before she had come here. The bird sqwacked as it flew toward Alexis.She grabbed it and ripped the letter of her leg. Hedwig nipped at Alexis's hair before flying off.  
  
Alexis slowly unraveled the letter and began to read it, her face turning pale. It read:  
  
Sirius,("Sirius Black??" Alexis said aloud,)  
  
I hope this makes its way to you soon because I'm getting a bit worried. I had a nightmare last night which, as you probably expect, involved Voldemort.(he went on to describe what was in the begining of Chapter 10).I woke up with my scar burning as it usually does after a nightmare like that. I hope that this isn't a bad omen. Well, I hope to speak to you soon,  
  
Harry  
  
She stared at the paper reading the note over and over again, her mouth open in surprise. "What would Harry be doing talking to a murderer like Sirius Black?" she thought aloud. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hoarse voice cut into the night,  
  
"You smell 'em out of hiding, my sweet." Alexis turned around, stuffing the letter into her pocket.Mrs.Norris, the scrawny cat of the caretaker, Filch, came in through the door to the left of Alexis, yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. Alexis's eyes widened and she ran out the door to her right, with Mrs.Norris hot on her heels. She looked back at the mangie thing wanting so dearly to give it a nice good kick.  
  
"Round 'em up for me and I'll cut 'em off." said Filch from the Owlery.Alexis ran with all she could down the hall with Mrs.Norris never missing a beat. Filch came out of a tapestry right behind her looking in the opposite direction. She dived into an open room right as he turned around, Mrs.Norris right behind her. She very quietly locked the door listening for Filch's footsteps. As they slowly passed, she held her breath waiting to make sure that he went down the hall.She looked down at Mrs.Norris who was hissing and spitting like mad.  
  
"You stupid cat," she muttered and turned around and gasped. She was standing in a room that had no windows and was very dark. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around. It was a classroom, she could see this by the rows of dusty chairs and desks. She walked over to one of them which held a piece of parchment in its little shelf. She took it out and wiped off the dust. What she saw was:  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
Dark Arts  
  
02/09  
  
The skill of using Dark powers is one learned only through hard and strenuous training. Many have attempted to become talented in this art but have failed in the long run. Dark magic has its advantages and disadvantages which many do not know of. This causes them to overuse their power of the Dark Arts therefore ruining themselves and their magical skill. Along with the failed wizards and witches, there have been many who have used the art quite brilliantly. These are the people destined to have power. These are the people who will not fail in their quest to have rule. These are the successful ones.  
  
The rest of the paper was faded from time but it went on a good deal longer. Alexis rolled up the parchment carefully and stuck it in her pocket. She walked to the door with Mrs.Norris staying close to her feet glaring up at her. She walked out of the room as Mrs.Norris ran off, no doubt to alert Filch. Alexis walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and arrived well past 3 o'clock.It seemed that her adventure had lasted more then an hour. She walked into the dormitory where the girls were all asleep and went to bed, tucking the pieces of parchment safely into her trunk.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Alexis woke up to the sounds of the rest of the girls talking and giggling. She groaned and got out of bed. The girls glanced at her and continued their conversation. Alexis got dressed and took out the parchment which she stuffed into her trunk.  
  
"It's a really good thing we don't have potions today, huh?" Amy was saying. She looked absolutely horrible. Her eyes were red and tired and her hair wasn't doing much.  
  
"Yeah, we should make a pact. NO one will tell him about last night, agreed?" Alexis cut in.The girls looked at her.  
  
"I wont," said Nancy.  
  
"Me neither," said Sadie.  
  
"Of course, I can't, unless you actually TELL me what went on last night," Mary Anne said smiling a bit.  
  
"You can definetly trust me," Amy said in a small voice.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mary Anne.  
  
"Okay good, and you all know that I'm not stupid enough to tell anyway." Alexis said.  
  
"What happened?" Mary Anne repeated.  
  
"But what if he remembers?" Amy asked yet again.  
  
"Tell me!!" Mary Anne exclaimed.  
  
Nancy was getting tired of Amy by now."Amy, trust me, he WONT remember."  
  
"Wont remember WHAT?!?" Mary Anne said.  
  
"Yeah, Amy. You hit him pretty hard. He wont have remembered. If he does, we'll all take the blame."Sadie said.  
  
"She HIT him??" Mary Anne asked excitedly.  
  
"I knew there was an "if"" Amy said miserably.  
  
"What did she hit him with??" Mary Anne said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we're here for you. They can't simply expell four top students." Alexis said.  
  
"Guys come on!!!"(A/N:you know who said that)  
  
Amy smiled, "Okay." they started toward the door.  
  
"Ugh, TELL ME!!"  
  
"I wonder what they're having for breakfast today." Nancy said thoughtfully.  
  
Mary Anne ran in front of them and shut the door."I wont let you go unless you tell me." she said sternly.  
  
Alexis stopped in front of Mary Anne, "Do you REALLY think you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive now tell me!!"  
  
"Well, it is pretty bad...I don't think you want to know..." Alexis said, the other girls were smiling.  
  
Mary Anne sighed."I DO want to know!!!"  
  
"Oh all right, if you insist..." Alexis sighed and paused.  
  
"......" Mary Anne tapped her foot anxiously.  
  
"Amy, here, being a klutz, knocked a whole suit of armor over onto Proffessor Snape." Alexis said smiling. Mary Anne's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did he SEE her???" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I hope not," Amy said quietly.  
  
They all walked down to breakfast together and sat at the Gryffindor Table. As soon as Alexis was seated in between Amy and Harry, a Slytherin girl walked up. It was the girl that Harry had thought looked so remarkably like Draco.  
  
The girl said, "Is it TRUE that you're related to Harry Potter?"  
  
Alexis looked at the girl and burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I can't BELIEVE how gullable this school is!!" she said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear. She continued laughing as people turned to look at her."I also can't believe how fast rumours spread around here," she added as an afterthought. "Honestly, though, did everyone SERIOUSLY believe that I, Alexis Potter, was related to THE famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the fall of You-Know-Who???" the hall went quite and Harry blushed a bit.Alexis continued laughing. "I mean, there's not a bit of resemblance!" of course, this made a few people laugh as she had black hair and emerald green eyes just like Harry did. Amy, Sadie, Nancy, and Mary Anne were all staring at her as was the rest of the school. "Oh come on! It was just a little joke! You have to admit, though, I had you all fooled." she said for the second time this year. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I lied but it was all in the name of fun! I mean, honestly, don't you tell me that if one of you had the last name Potter, you wouldn't want people to believe that you were related to him!" she said pointing at Harry. Someone threw a plate of eggs at Alexis, making it splatter all down her front. Her jaw dropped and she picked up her now cold oatmeal and tossed it back at the person hitting them right on the head. Now, a few plates of various foods were hurled at Alexis and she threw a lot of food back at them hitting other unsuspecting people along the way.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!" someone yelled from across the hall and soon the air was filled with breakfast foods. This didn't last long as Dumbledore stopped it making a large noise like an explosion erupt from his wand and food-covered people looked up at him. Meanwhile, Proffessor McGonagall was making her way towards Alexis looking as mad as ever. Alexis was the one who was the most covered in food as she was the main target.  
  
"You will all go to your house wings and clean up before classes which will not be delayed. It is not anyone but your own fault for being late. Now go on!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Proffessor McGonagall, however, took Alexis to her office not talking the whole way. As the proffessor shut the door, she said, "Now if you don't mind, I will not offer you a seat as you are quite covered in something that I don't want all over my chairs." rather sternly.  
  
Alexis looked up at Proffessor McGonagall guiltily. "The food fight wasn't my fault, Proffessor, honestly. I wasn't the first to throw food..." she said but she was interrupted.  
  
"You did cause quite a disturbance with that lie of yours," Proffessor McGonagall said.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun I-"  
  
"I understand that Ms.Potter, but it proves that you cannot be trusted in the things you say and that is NOT a good first impression to start with here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes Proffessor," Alexis said quietly.  
  
"Now, for being the cause of the disturbance, I am forced to give you a detention but since it was based on such a lie that had everyone thinking something that was incorrect for such a while, I must give you three days worth of detention which you will serve at Hagrid's hut. What he will have planned is none of my concern nor knowledge. The first day shall be today at 8 o'clock and the next shall be tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning.I'd advise you not to be late. Since Hagrid's schedule is comepletely full for Sunday, I must send you to Proffessor Snape's office at 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Proffessor McGonagall said then looked at Alexis. "I'd also advise you not to try to skip these detentions as it will only get you into deeper trouble. You may go to your classes now." Alexis turned to leave.  
  
"One more thing, Potter." Alexis turned back around and Proffessor McGonagll said a spell and Alexis was cleansed of the food.  
  
"Thanks," Alexis said and rushed off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The Freezing Serum."Snape said sharply getting many people's attention."It is a dangerous and complicated potion which I believe a few of you may have difficulty in completing." at this, Snape glanced at Harry. The Slytherins snickered."One which should make anything it touches freeze on the spot, making Potter pay attention!!" This made Harry snap out of his thoughts and into the fifth year Potions class. He looked up at Proffessor Snape.  
  
"Sorry, Proffessor," he muttered.  
  
"That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in my class," he said going on with the lesson.  
  
"Fantasizing about Cho again?" Ron whispered smiling.  
  
Harry elbowed him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
Harry had been, in fact, thinking about the nightmare he had had last night. Now, he thought of how he had met Alexis and the girls in the corridor late last night."What were they really doing?' he was wondering to himself. He thought that Alexis was a bit interested about his letter and would be nagging him about it constantly from now until he told her. Which wouldn't be happening.  
  
He absent-mindedly wrote down notes and gathered up his ingrediants. As Snape got to letting them work on thier potion, Harry explained his nightmare to Hermione and Ron. They were as wary as Harry was and immediatly advised that he send a letter to Sirius.  
  
"I already did, last night." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, that's good. All we have to do is wait for a reply. I'm pretty sure he's going to say lie low, Harry. Be careful. Don't try to get into any trouble. Now that You-Know-Who's back, he's as dangerous as ever. I'd advise that you be very careful in what you say to people. You don't know who might be on his side..." Hermione said.  
  
"She's right, remember Moody?"Ron put in.  
  
"How could I forget?"Harry said.  
  
They were silenced as Proffessor Snape was drawing nearer to them inspecting everyone's potions which were now bubbling."Hmm....your's is a bit thick, Potter, don't you think? Even the slightest mistake may cause disastrous results. And we don't want that happening, do we?" he said in a soft dangerous voice.  
  
Harry continued to add ingrediants to his potion."No sir," he said softly.  
  
Snape smirked and moved on to the next person which happened to be Hermione. "Seems like you've got a perfect potion brewing..." Hermione looked up, blushing a bit. She was surprised by the compliment but that didn't last long as he had more to say."Besides the fact that, in making this so perfect, you were obviously intending to show off. That will cost Gryffindor 5 points." his lip curled into an ugly smirk.  
  
The rest of the class went on like this until Gryffindor had lost 35 points for various reasons. All of them were fuming by the time they were dismissed. Harry was still a bit mad at Alexis anyway so that didn't make him feel much better. As he rounded the corner with Hermione and Ron, he saw the tall girl who looked like Draco standing in front of Alexis threateningly.  
  
"I didn't do anything to YOU!" Alexis was saying.  
  
"Well, you lied to everyone but let me tell you something, I didn't believe it when I heard it, you little brat!" the girl replied.  
  
"Everyone?Well that takes you off the list, your not a someone." Alexis said cockily. (A/N:before you say anything, I know she shouldn't have said that to a much older SLYTHERIN of all people but she'll learn...)  
  
The girl's jaw dropped,"You think your so smart??" she raised her wand when a sixth year Ravenclaw said,"Carrie don't!!She doesn't know who she's talking to, obviously!"  
  
"Well, she's going to learn..." (A/N:hey!she stole my words...:-) )Carrie said. "Serpensortia!!" a large boa constrictor slithered from the end of Carrie's wand and Alexis immediatly went pale and backed up. Carrie laughed, "That'll teach her to mess with Malfoys" she muttered as she walked down the hall toward Harry Ron and Hermione. She gave the three a dirty look as she passed.They watched her but turned back when they heard Alexis scream.  
  
The snake had lunged forward missing her by inches. "Oh helphelphelphelphelphelp!!!!" she yelled inching away from it. She moaned as it began coiling around her feet.She held her wand in her right hand but didn't have the nerve enough to use it. "HELP!!!" she yelled as it tightened it's grip. She tripped and her wand went rolling down the hall. "GET IT OFF ME!GET IT OFF ME!!" Harry ran forward and yelled something at the snake in Parseltoungue and it immediatly slithered away. Alexis stared at him as he helped her up.  
  
"You're a...a..." Alexis started, stunned.  
  
"Parseltoungue." Harry finished for her.  
  
"Yeah....that.Well...thanks then, for saving me...." she was looking up into his eyes a bit dreamily.  
  
"You're welcome," Harry said turning around to join Hermione and Ron. They walked off leaving a stunned Alexis watching them... 


	12. ~~Chapter 12~~

Disclaimer:I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K.Rowling does.I do own my characters and my friends own theirs.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Alexis sat next to Amy in History listening to Proffessor Binns drone on and on ceaselessly. Instead of taking notes, she was concentrating on dechipering the decrepit report. So far, she had gotten only a few words from the faded mess aside from what she read yesterday. Amy, who was lightly dozing stirred and muttered, "And this one time..." Alexis looked over, a bit startled and tried to shove the parchment into her bag. A note slipped out from between the two pages of the report. She looked around before stooping under her desk to get it. On the way up, she hit her head smartly on the underside of the desk. It made a loud sound which caused everyone to jolt out of their stupor.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed softly. People snickered as she slowly came up holding her head. She smiled then looked down at the note in her hand.  
  
Before she shoved it into her bag, Amy whispered, "What's that?" having awoken from her blissful sleep.  
  
"Nothing, just a report for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Alexis replied holding the report a bit tighter.  
  
"Oh, okay," Amy turned around as if she was done with her questioning.  
  
Alexis opened the report again and Amy yanked it out of her hands.  
  
"Tom Riddle? That's not you that's my uncle! Oh he was so handsome! That was, of course, before the accident....Oh well! St.Mungo's has help for that! Anyway, he had this beautiful red hair and he was tall and funny. He was the best uncle EVER!" Amy whispered. Of course, we all know, that she was lying or at least, mistaking the name for her uncle's.  
  
Alexis looked at Amy. "Seriously? Was he really your uncle?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! At least, I think so..." she replied.  
  
Just then, a paperball hit the back of Alexis's head.She spun around to see Curtis Wiegand pointing from the wad of paper to Amy. Alexis picked it up and prepared to launch it back when he held up his hand and shook his head no."Give it to her," he mouthed pointing at Amy. She turned around and gave the ball to Amy who looked back at Curtis. "Open it," he mouthed. After a few seconds, she blushed and looked at him, not smiling. She wrote something on it and hurled it back at him. It hit him right in his forehead and he caught it just as it fell into his lap. Upon opening it, Curtis discovered these three simple words:  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" His face fell and he looked at Amy, puzzeled. Alexis smirked.  
  
"Stupid Hufflepuff. He can't even tell when he's being rejected." she said and Amy giggled. The bell rang and everyone sleepily gathered their things and headed toward the door.  
  
On the way out, Curtis tugged on one of Amy's braided pigtails. Alexis spun around, glaring at him.  
  
"This ISN'T your dream so why bother?" she turned back around and walked out the door leaving Curtis to watch them, a stunned, sort of dazed look on his face.(A/N: the real Curtis can make this face and it's of pure stupidity. It's really funny :-) (if your reading this, Curtis, I'm sorry but you know it's true))  
  
"I can't believe HE wants to be your boyfriend." Alexis said having read the note. "It's a lost cause, really." she glanced at Amy to make sure she didn't take it offensively. She didn't. "Don't you agree?" Alexis elbowed Amy but she was staring at some Gryffindor second year. "Amy?Hello, earth to Amy..." she waved her hand in front of Amy's face.  
  
Amy shook her head. "Sorry, did you say something?" she looked at Alexis's smirk. "What??"  
  
Alexis looked at the second year then at Amy. "I think someone's got a crush..." she said smiling.  
  
Amy blushed but said, "Really?Who?!?"  
  
"You, that's who."  
  
"Me? How do you figure?"  
  
Alexis looked at the second year then at Amy again. "Go ask his name."  
  
Amy tried to look surprised, but failed. "Why would I want to know his name?"  
  
"You like him."  
  
"Do not!!"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you LOVE him. My mistake."  
  
"I don't even know who he is!"  
  
"That's why you should find out."  
  
Amy looked at him and blushed a deeper shade of red. "But....what if he thinks I'm wierd?"  
  
"If you don't talk to him then I'LL think your wierd." Alexis replied.  
  
"But..." Amy looked very shy.  
  
"Oh come on," Alexis said grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her over to where the second year stood. "Hi, I'm Alexis and my good friend Amy here," she pushed Amy in front of her. "Would like to ask you something."  
  
"I-what-no!" Amy resisted but once she was in front of Alexis she smiled sweetly and blushed even more.(if possible) "Hi..." she said softly.  
  
"Hi...Amy." the boy said.  
  
"Heh heh, my name's Amy...what's yours?" Amy said obviously not thinking straight.She was looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm Matt. You're a first year right?" the boy said.  
  
"Uh huh," Amy replied nodding her head yes.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you from the Sorting." he smiled. Amy sighed dreamily. Alexis snickered.  
  
"Come on now, Amy, we do have classes today..." Alexis said pulling at Amy's arm.  
  
"Well, bye then," Matt said.  
  
Amy waved, smiling sweetly, in return while being dragged off to Transfiguration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat in the musty Divination classroom by the window. Ron was sitting next to him muttering things about Proffessor Trelawny under his breath.  
  
I'd watch out if I were you, Harry. You're probably going to die this week from a terrible chipmunk bite," Ron said smirking.  
  
Harry smiled,"No, it's more likely that a toad should come and eat my lims, one by one."  
  
"That's gross!" squealed Parvati Patil. Harry and Ron both laughed.  
  
"It's possible," said an airy, mystical voice from the front of the classroom.  
  
Ron let out a derisive snort.  
  
"You don't believe me, Mr. Weasley?" Proffessor Trelawny said, stepping out of the shadows and sitting in her chair, folding her arms.  
  
"Well, I've never seen really seen a toad do that, Proffessor," Ron replied.  
  
"Hm, so since you have never seen something, it means that it's impossible?" Proffessor Trelwany questioned."So, does that mean that a werewolf doesn't tranform during a full moon? I'm sure you've never witnessed that because, Mr. Weasley, if you had, you would probably not be joining us here today."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, remembering the time they had watched Proffessor Lupin transform into a werewolf on the night he and Hermione had helped save Sirius and Buckbeak. Ron fell silent.  
  
"Now, class this year we shall start out with the subtle method of hand-reading." Trelawny started.  
  
"So, have you heard from Sirius yet?" Ron asked Harry in an undertone as Proffessor Trelawny went on with the lesson.  
  
"No, I guess her must be pretty far away if he didn't recieve the letter I sent." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Someone might have spotted him near Hogsmeade." Ron said.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Dean Thomas asked as he, Seamus, and neville came to sit by them.  
  
"Snuffles," Harry said quickly. "He's Ron's family dog. they lost him before he came. Desperately searching I expect."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron put in. "Ginny's quite upset. She's writing to our mum just about every day to see if someone's found him."  
  
By the end of class, the boys had predicted as many horrible fates as possible and wound up with horrible things happening to them in the future. Ron was going to wind up married to Millicent Bulstrode; Dean was going to give up his magic and become a co-worker of Dudley Dursley, Harry was going to die from too much broomstick use and become stall-mates with Moaning Myrtle the day he wins the Quidditch World Cup for England; Seamus was going to be transfigured into a house elf and forced to serve the Malfoy household; And lastly, Neville was to be given to Snape as a birthday gift from Neville's grandmother. Of course, they couldn't possibly give these to Proffessor Trelawny as they were HIGHLY unbelivable, but they enjoyed concocting them up anyway.  
  
The five boys walked out laughing and poking fun at each other. Harry and Ron went up to the Gryffindor Towaer while the other three went to the lake. The two boys went into the fifth year boys dormitory and were suprised to see an owl perched on Harry's pillow. He went over to it and picked up the letter. As he saw who wrote it, he smiled. It was from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope you're well. Has your scar hurt at all lately? If it has, send me an owl immidietly. We need as much information about Voldemort as we can get since Fudge has failed to recognize his return. Well, I need to try and get a Daily Prophet so I'll write to you later. Oh, I nearly forgot, why haven't you written in a while? I was hoping for a letter sooner but I guess you've been busy what with the start of term and all. Well, write to me as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry stared at the last few sentences and Rone voiced what he had been thinking.  
  
"You think the letter was intercepted?"  
  
"I certainly hope not," Harry replied. "Because if someone did, they'll go straight to the Ministry with it..."  
  
"Then they'll question you." Ron finished. 


	13. ~~Chapter 13~~

Disclaimeer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K.Rowling does, I own my characters and my friends own their names  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Amy asked, a bit alarmed, as she held out the note Alexis had summoned.  
  
"I guess so. I hope not though. I mean, what buisness would Harry have writing to a murderer?" Alexis replied. She looked around the first year girl's dormitory to make sure they were alone. As far as she could tell, they were.  
  
"Well, how'll we know if it's really Black. I mean, Sirius isn't THAT unique of a name," Amy said. When she wan't being a total ditz, she was pretty bright.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal," Alexis started, looking at Amy determinedly. "If this was a reply of some sort, it doesn't look like it but it might be, then wont Sirius be expecting it?"  
  
"Well, naturally," replied Amy.  
  
"So what we'll do is sneak into the boy's fifth year dormitory. After that, we search through Harry's things till we find the note."  
  
"When will we do that?" Amy cut in.  
  
"While they're all asleep of course!" Alexis exlaimed.  
  
"But...don't you have dtention with Snape tomorrow night?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, that's Sunday. Tomorrow I have it with Hagrid at 9:00 in the morning. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be done by nighttime." said Alexis, smiling.  
  
"Well, why don't we look for it tonight?" Amy asked logically.  
  
Alexis sighed. "We have to give Sirius time to start worrying about the letter."  
  
"Oh...go on."  
  
"Anyway, we'll go through his things as quiet as possible and put everything back in order. And, Amy, this is the most important: Don't take ANYTHING," Alexis said frimly.  
  
"Yeah, like I'd want some fifteen year old's stuff," Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"You would if it was Matt's," Alexis said. Amy blushed.  
  
"I don't know anything about him!"  
  
"You know his name."  
  
"Yeah, I think I've cleared that up pretty well."  
  
Alexis smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room and began to write his reply to Sirius when Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"All I'm saying is that someone COULD Apparate into the forest!" Ron said  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? No one can Apparrate onto Hogwarts grounds!" Hermione replied, obviously annoyed.  
  
"But listen. The forest isn't on Hogwarts grounds, is it?" Ron persisted.  
  
"He has a point, Hermione," Harry said making both of them look at him.  
  
"Yes the forest is on Hogwarts grounds!" Hermione exclaimed. "How else would they protect it from Muggles? They can't very well have giant spiders running around a wooded area tresspassed on by Muggles, now can they?"  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that one, but couldn't someone Apparate at the edge of the forest, then travel up to the castle on broomstick or something?" Ron pushed.  
  
"I never said that wasn't a plausible idea, the question was, and I quote, 'Hey Hermione, I just thought of something. Couldn't someone Apparate into the Forbidden Forest?' You never asked if they could Apparate on the edge and come up to the castle, which I think could very possibly happen." Hermione said all this looking very satisfied  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but Harry cut in, "Just drop it. She's right."  
  
Ron sighed, "As usual," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said shooting Ron a sideways glance. "I heard your last letter to Sirius was intercepted." Her tone had change and she sounded worried. "What did it say? You didn't put anything down about where he is now, did you?"  
  
"Of course I didn't!" Harry said. "All I put down was about the nightmare I had the other night."  
  
"Oh yes, that does seem like a bit of a heads-up. I do hope You-Know-Who isn't anywhere near," Hermione said.  
  
Just then, Alexis and Amy walked in from the girl's dorm.  
  
"Don't look guilty," Alexis muttered under her breath to Amy.  
  
"Why would I look guilty, you're the one who t-" Amy said loudly before recieving a sharp blow to the stomach by Alexis's elbow. "Ow!Violence is NOT the answer!"  
  
"It is when you're about to blow a secret," Alexis muttered.  
  
By this time, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all watching the two girls. Alexis looked over and smiled innocently and took Amy to sit away from the trio but close enough to hear them. They took out their homework but whispered behind their books.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to," Harry said.  
  
"Nevermind them, you need to write Sirius a letter telling him yours was intercepted." Hermione said.  
  
Amy looked at Alexis, "They know already!"  
  
"How though?" Alexis replied.  
  
"I dunno, he didn't see you get it, did he?"  
  
"Huh uh, I made sure he left and anyway, he would have confronted me by now."  
  
"You're right. D'ya think Sirius sent a letter already?"  
  
"We'll look tonight," Alexis said glancing at the other three.  
  
"I'll wake you up at midnight, since I'm sure I'll be up that long with all this homework. And then we'll go in and search. Remeber what I said, don't take anything unless it's the letter."  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this," Amy said.  
  
"Don't you want to know if and why Harry's writing to Sirius Black?" Alexis said lowering her voice even more.  
  
"Well...I guess so but... what if they wake up?" Amy asked cautiously.  
  
"We'll figure that out if it happens." Alexis replied dismissively.  
  
"Oh...I just thought we should have a game plan," amy said.  
  
"Trust me, what could go wrong? If they wake up, we hide. No big deal." Alexis said.  
  
Harry was writing his letter to Sirius and Hermione and Ron were doing homework. Well, Ron was mainly looking around, longing for a game of wizard chess.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Just one game," Ron said for the umpteenth time  
  
"Ron, the report for Potions is due Monday. You should be working on it too," Hermione replied, not looking up from her parchment.  
  
"I've got writer's block," Ron retorted.  
  
"What a horrible excuse. Here, all the information you need is in this," she said shoving a large book into his hands.  
  
Ron turned it over in his hands.  
  
"How do you carry this around all day?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, it's a necessity. I never know when I might need it," Hermione replied.  
  
"You're nutters," Ron said.  
  
"I'm prepared," Hermione retorted.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Amy was getting ready for bed while Alexis sat propped up on her pillows, surrounded by books.  
  
"You sure you wont fall asleep?" Amy asked climbing into her four poster.  
  
"Positive," Alexis replied.  
  
"Alright, but I'll try to wake up on my own anyway," Amy said pulling up the covers. Alexis got 3 reports finished by 11:30. She checked the clock and sighed. Her head was nodding and she was getting increasingly tired. Finally, she slipped into a restless slumber.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alexis! Alexis wake up!" someone was hissing into her ear.  
  
Alexis grunted. "What?!" she mumbled angrilly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Amy's anxious face. The plan for getting Harry's note flooded back to her. "Oh no! The note! I'm so sorry, I was finishing my report on all the uses of brussel sprouts and I must have fallen alseep!" Alexis exclaimed, pushing her supplies aside and getting up, already fully clothed.  
  
"It's okay, I woke up early as I hoped I would. It's 3:30 now." Amy said pulling her long sleeves up and grabbing her wand.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," Alexis said grabbing her own wand from the bedside table.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" a voice asked from a four poster across the room. Both girls froze and Mary Anne's head popped out from behind the hangings on her bed.  
  
"We're going to go look for something." Alexis said quickly.  
  
"What?" asked a voice from another bed. Sadie pulled back her hangings.  
  
"A note," Alexis said simply.  
  
"From who?" yet another voice asked as Nancy sat up in her bed.  
  
"You lot are so nosy!" Alexis said, smiling.  
  
"Let us help, we might be able to find it for you," said Sadie.  
  
"It's too risky," Alexis answered.  
  
"How come?" Mary Anne said timidly.  
  
"We have to sneak into a boy's dormitory," Alexis said, smirking at the effect. All the other girls besides her and Amy looked disgusted.  
  
"Now, we trust you wont tell anyone," Amy said warily.  
  
"You're right to," Nancy said.  
  
"Why are you looking in a boy's dorm anyway?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Yeah, there might be things in there you don't want to see." Mary Anne said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"Like certain magazines." Sadie said and all the girls giggled.  
  
"That's a chance we have to take." Alexs said, smiling.  
  
"I bet you WANT to see the magazines." Nancy said, a smirk on her face. Alexis's jaw dropped as the rest of the girls giggled.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that one, you just wait!" she exclaimed, but she was smiling.  
  
"Okay, if we tell you, you have to swear that you wont tell a single soul about this." Amy said, checking her watch.  
  
"Alright," the three girls said in unison.  
  
Alexis told them about finding the letter Harry wrote to Sirius and they sat there, open-mouthed. After about a minute, Mary Anne said in a small voice," So, can we come?"  
  
Alexis sighed."I guess, but you have to be quiet and don't take anything unless it's the letter. Understood?"  
  
The girls replied positively and by this time they were sneaking down the steps, it was 4:45.  
  
Harry tossed in his beed restlessly. He was troubled by the nightmare he had suffered through and was sleeping lightly. He heard when the girls opened the door to the dorm but soon fell into a deeper sleep and thought nothing of it.  
  
Alexis opened the door and crept in, looking around, followed closely by Amy, then Sadie, Mary Anne, and finally, Nancy. Alexis tiptoed to Harry's four-poster watching him carefully.  
  
~Harry was pulled into the room by a trembling hand.~  
  
Alexis started to search through his trunk, Sadie under his bed, Mary Anne and Amy through his bad; and Nancy standing watch.  
  
~Harry was turned sharply to face a high-backed arm chair.  
  
"Good evening, Harry Potter," that cold voice said from behind it.~  
  
Alexis pushed a few books aside and spotted the Invisibility Cloak. "Whoa..." she said under her breath, running her fingers through the water- like material.  
  
~Harry felt his legs moving himself automatically toward the chair. A long snake slithered out from under it and started circling Harry and the chair all the while forcing him closer. The chair was turned around and Harry was facing the Dark Lord.~  
  
"Found it!" exclaimed Amy, holding up a piece of folded parchment. Alexis looked up and shoved the cloak into her pocket.  
  
A searing pain went through Harry's scar. He sat up so quickly that his bed shook slightly. He was clutching his forehead. All the girls looked at the bed, surprised.  
  
"Hide!" Alexis whispered urgently. Every girl slid under a bed. Alexis went under Harry's, Amy under Neville's, Nancy under Seamus', Sadie under Dean's, and Mary Anne under Ron's. They all waited in silence as Harry pulled back the covers and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He sighed and got up. All the girls watched his feet as he started to pace, muttering incoherently. He took out the letter he had started to Sirius.  
  
There was a loud croak and Amy had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Trevor had crawled onto Amy's head. She swpied at it and shook her head, which she hit on the underside of the bed. Trevor flew from under it. Harry turned around looking at Trevor. Alexis slid the Invisibility Cloak across the floor to Amy who hid under it. When Harry went to investigate, he didn't see anything. He shook his head, stuck his letter on the bedside table and put his glasses on top of it. He got back into bed. The girls waited 15 minutes before letting out one big sigh of relief. They all crawled out of their hiding spots.  
  
"That was close!" Mary Anne whispered. Alexis had the letter Harry had been writing in one hand and was hastily copying down what was on it.  
  
"Come on Alexis, Amy said. "You've got your note now let's get out of here.  
  
"One moment," Alexis muttered finishing it up. Amy was running her hands through her hair disgustedly. "What kind of a kid owns a frog?" she muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Alexis sat, awake in the girl's dorm while the others quickly fell asleep. "I don't get it. Sirius says he's against You-Know-Who, but yet, he killed all those people...." she was saying to herself. "It just doesn't make any sense." Slowly, she fell into an uneasy sleep, her subconscience mind turning the events over and trying to make sense of them. 


End file.
